Talk:Spirit Gem
Page Name I believe this page should be renamed "Spirit Gem" per this forum topic. An admin is needed to overwrite the existing redirect; I'll help with the links once this is done. Knives182 (talk) 16:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :If the game implies that there are exactly 20 of each of these in the world, then they would be a finite set of objects, and the name can stay. If they just seem to be gems that are around in places, and Link just happens to find 20 of each but more could be out there, then we should switch it to "Spirit Gem". I don't have the game so I don't know which is the case. If there is any randomness to how they can be found, as opposed to 60 specific locations, that would imply they are not a finite set.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::From what I can tell, there is exactly 20 of each type, making them finite. However, 60 is well above the limit for what gets a plural page name; see Poe Soul, Golden Bug, or even Howling Stone. Also, these items are not distinct from one another, and don't make a special case for being referred to as a group—two more things we consider that point to a singular page name. Knives182 (talk) 00:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I reread the forum. I think there were a bunch of criteria brought up and I don't understand what exactly the standard(s) is(are), but from what I've gathered this page should be singular. More explanation is bellow for those who want to read it but that is my simple response: :::The Hmm, I thought it was more about finite/infinite than if there were a small or large number seen in game. For example, there are most definitely exactly three Spiritual Stones, Four Giants, etc., and no more, so it's plural. With, say, Golden Bugs, there are X number of them seen in the course of the game, but one would expect there are also plenty more individuals of those species that are not expressly shown, so it's singular. In the same vein, the world could contain other Howling Stones, Magic Beans, etc., regardless of the fact that Link can only come across a finite amount during the game. So like, if someone said "Then Bellum broke the Ocean King's spirit into 60 pieces, known as Spirit Gems", we'd know that they are a finite set. It sounds like they're just stones with no known origin or anything though, so since it's not definitively a finite set we go with a singular page name. Does that make any sense?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::The forum was a little confusing. Basically, Triforce showed up & said: "In general, plurality should be kept for in-game namings, groups, and small-number, distinct item collections", which everyone found reasonable. ::::This jives w/ how our pages work now (w/ a few exceptions like this one): Spiritual Stones, Light Spirits, & the Six Medallions are plural because they're low in number, distinct from one another (each has its own name), and are often referred to as a group in-game. Howling Stones, meanwhile, despite their low/finite number, aren't appreciably different from one another (not individually named) & aren't generally referred to as a group in-game, so they get a singular page name. Based on this, it seems it's a combination of the three factors posed by Triforce that determines a page's plurality, rather than any one thing. Hopefully that all makes sense. ::::So anyway, the admin-signal is in the sky...who will save us this time? Knives182 (talk) 17:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok, I get it now, thanks for clarifying. Technically the definition I was talking about leads to all the same page names anyway for the pages I've looked at (for slightly different reasons), so I didn't realize that wasn't what we were operating under. And by the way, you only have to be an admin to move an image. Anyone can rename a mainspace page, which I am about to do now. I didn't realize that for a while either.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::In previous cases, I haven't been able to rename the page because of that nasty redirect occupying the desired namespace. Perhaps your Rollbacker powers allowed you to conquer it? In other news, WhatLinksHere seems to be malfunctioning for me...(250+ results); you have the redirects handled? Knives182 (talk) 22:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I'm not aware of that being a rollbacker power but it's possible, or else there was an additional oddity with the last page you tired. With the WhatLinksHere, because the Nav box for Spirit Tracks used to have a link to Spirit Gems in it, that means every page on the wiki with that nav box has this link. I changed the nav box template to link to Spirit Gem of course, but wikia's cache has to update before the WhatLinksHere feature will look at the latest version of the pages. In the meantime, I've followed all the links on the Spirit Gem page and fixed the links there. That should be the bulk of it, for everything else we just have to wait.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC)